


Perfect

by smoresies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dating, Depression, Fluff, Gai trying his best, M/M, getting someone to smile, hot blooded challenge, it's sleeping, the challenge is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Through his life, all Gai wanted to do was get Kakashi to smile. No matter what he had to do to get it. Even if he wasn't involved.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fistlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistlord/gifts).



> This was a fic I wrote for my love Hailey for her birthday. I'm posting this because it's Kakashi's birthday today. Happy birthday Kakashi!! :)

Perfect, the best way to describe Kakashi. He was great at everything, he was cool, he was hip, he was wonderful and absolutely

_Perfect._

Gai sat on the training grounds, mesmerized by the fluidity of Kakashi's movements. He could do anything and he did it well. It warmed Gai's heart to watch. 

The thing was, Kakashi was lonely. Gai knew it. He could feel Kakashi's depression sinking in deeper to the root of his heart and sometimes, Kakashi was just a shell of what he once was. And the thought of someone that perfect being so hollow made Gai ache deep through his bones. 

Kakashi's kicks were precise. His punches were calculated and his eyes were hardened. Gai watched with interest and was startled when someone clapped from behind him.

"Well done, Kakashi!" The sweet voice of Minato said and Gai looked up at the older man. It was almost as if he wasn't noticed. 

"Thank you, Minato-sensei." Kakashi said dully and Minato kept a smile on his face but if there was one thing that Gai could see past, it was a fake smile. 

"Why don't you take a break. Your friend here seems to be waiting for you." Minato's smile was warmed slightly as he looked to Gai and then back to Kakashi.Gai floundered and his face turned red.

"What? No! Kakashi is my eternal rival!" He argued and Minto's smile didn't falter.

"What do you want now, Gai?" Kakashi asked with a bored tone and Gai swallowed thickly. What did he want? He wasn't sure. Why was he even there? 

"To challenge you, of course!" Gai said loudly and attempted to put himself in a defensive stance. Minato shook his head fondly and waved a goodbye to Kakashi and nodded at Gai and left. Gai continued to stand and Kakashi continued to stare at him unimpressed. 

"Yeah. No." Kakashi said finally and Gai faltered slightly and straightened his stance and looked at Kakashi.

"Come eat with me, Rival. We can have an eating competition. Loser pays!" Gai said smiling and that look on Kakashi's face just made him hurt all over. That vacant stare.

"No thank you." Kakashi began to walk away and Gai panicked. He ran over and grabbed Kakashi's wrist. Kakashi turned to stare at him and for a while their black eyes met and Gai got lost in the empty stare. Kakashi wasn't there, where was he? "What?"

"I... Just... Want to make you happy, Rival. You're always so sad." Blinking slowly, Kakashi pulled his hand back to his torso, staring down at their feet. It was a sad look for someone so young. 

"Yeah." Kakashi said and walked away, leaving Gai alone at the training grounds. 

It was that moment that Gai decided he would do anything to see Kakashi smile. 

That perfect smile.

***

"You what?" Obito stared at Gai with a look of shock. "Why?"

"I think it would be most youthful if you two were to go on a date!" Gai announced with a grin and Obito scrunched his nose up with distaste. 

"Are you forgetting something? Like, I don't know, that I like Rin?" He said irritatedly. Gai smiled sheepishly but didn't recant his questionable favor. "I don't understand, why me?"

"You are on his team! If anyone knows how cool and hip he is, it most certainly must be you!" Gai said, smiling and Obito just shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"You are the most strange person I have ever met, you know that?" Gai was still smiling, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. Obito tilted his head back and groaned. Eventually, he looked at Gai with pink tinged cheeks and pouted. "Fine."

Gai's smile spread across his face even wider, but he couldn't ignore the distinct feeling of pain resonating through his chest. 

He assured himself it was all the cardio training he'd done that day.

***

Obito didn't disappoint. He did take Kakashi out on an awkward date. Gai managed to sneak a peek at them. Both of them were sitting awkwardly in their chairs, feet dangling and pushing their ramen around in their bowls. Obito went to say something several times but wound up blushing too hard and staring back down at the bowl.

Gai felt saddened by it all. How could Obito not be showering Kakashi with affection. Shouldn't he know how amazing Kakashi was? Why wasn't he saying anything?

Irritated was probably not the mood Gai was going for when he decided to crash their date but that didn't help his mindset at all. 

"Why are we even here?" Kakashi asked lowly and Obito sighed.

"Because you're sad, Bakashi. I want you to cheer up." Obito wound up saying and Gai could taste the murder intent.

"So you ask me on a date because I'm sad? Am I a charity case now?" His tone was even but deadly and Obito began to protest and ramble. Gai quickly fled the shop.He didn't know how to handle everything that was going on and he felt terribly for setting Kakashi up for a date that he wound up hating.

He just wanted Kakashi to see that he was important too! He wanted Kakashi to have fun! Why was he so sad?

Somehow, Gai was so immersed in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized he was walking straight into Kakashi. When had he even turned around?

"Rival!" Gai said loudly and Kakashi looked up at him with a glare. Gai took a step back and Kakashi's glare withered away and Kakashi looked away.

"Gai." He said quietly.

"You okay?" Kakashi nodded his head. "You want to do something?" 

"I'm sick and tired of people just asking me to do things out of pity. I'm fine. You don't have to coddle me." He said darkly and Gai chuckled and put his hand firmly on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi winced at the contact but didn't move Gai's hand.

"I don't pity you, Rival. I envy you for being such a worthy opponent! Would you care to partake in a most hot blooded challenge?" Gai asked and his smile sparkled under the darkened sky. Kakashi stared for a second but sighed and nodded. Gai felt his heart soar and gave Kakashi a thumbs up. "This news is most excellent! I cannot wait to hear what your challenge is!" He stared at Kakashi with an expectant look and Kakashi looked back.

Kakashi was so short. His hair was so messy, his bored eyes held more emotion than Gai had seen in them for a while. 

"I challenge you... to..." His eyebrows pushed together in thought. "A sleeping competition. First one up loses." Gai's eyebrows shot up.

"What? Rival how will we even know who wakes up first?" He asked and Kakashi shrugged. 

"Looks like you're going to have to sleep at my place so we know neither of us are cheating." Kakashi offers and the confused expression faded from Gai's face and was replaced with a grin.

"I accept your challenge, Rival!"

***

After Gai's speech before he fell asleep, Kakashi watched the dreams flicker across his face. He swallowed thickly and closed his own eyes, listening to the thumping of his heart. 

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi slept soundly, feeling Gai's body temperature there the whole night. 

***

Days turned to months, that turned to years and Kakashi slowly became worse than he had been before. Gai did all he could to help him, but there were things that he just wasn't allowed to do and he had to accept that. It only got worse when Obito died and left Kakashi behind. For that, Gai had no consoling words.

More than anything he wanted to be able to team up with him on the ANBU squad, however they said he didn't have the personality for it. Which was fair, but it still didn't hurt any less. All Gai wanted was for Kakashi, perfect Kakashi, to be happy. 

"What are you asking of me?" Itachi stared up curiously at Gai. The kid was only 13 but he had a maturity that far surpassed anyone Gai had ever met.

"Show Kakashi a good time? Hopefully? He's been so down recently and I just don't know how to help him!" Gai said and Itachi looked crestfallen and nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you." He assured. "Kakashi is my senpai and you're absolutely right. There is something bothering him. I'll do my best, Gai-san." Gai cried at the polite tone of Itachi, Itachi then bowed his head and excused himself. Gai watched Itachi jump off and felt that niggling feel of anxiety grip his throat.

***

Itachi's idea of making Kakashi settle himself and calm down was different than Obito's. He didn't bring Kakashi out for ramen, but they sat on the pier and ate dango. Rather, Itachi did. Kakashi's went untouched. His eye staring out at the trees in the distance as the moonlight rippled it's reflection on the water below their feet. 

Gai watched with an unreadable expression. His heart was beating much too fast and he wished he could hear what they were saying, if it was anything at all. 

Kakashi seemed to be more at ease with Itachi than he was with Obito and that was better than nothing, Gai supposed. Kakashi's shoulders were slouched and the two of them skipped rocks across the water and watched them sink into the abyss. The tiny waves the rocks created made the bright light of the moon sparkle across the water. 

Standing up, Itachi offered his hand and Kakashi tilted his head but took the smaller man's hand and the two of them walked across the water slowly. They seemed to be talking but again, Gai couldn't hear anything aside from the quiet hum of soundwaves from their voices. 

They stayed out there talking for a while. At some point they even sat down on the water and stared up at the night sky. 

The night seemed to be perfect, but when Gai finally left, he was eventually found by Kakashi.

"Hey Gai, what are you doing out here so late?" Kakashi asked boredly and Gai turned to face him.

"Oh! Hello Rival! Just going for my nightly walk is all!" He said, laughing jovially. 

"You're never up this late." Kakashi deadpanned and Gai felt the sweat tickle his neck, his heart hammered in his chest. Did Kakashi know what happened? That Gai did this? Did Itachi tell him? "Is something bothering you?"

"What? Me? Never!" Except there was something that bothered him and it was the permanent look of sadness that Gai seemed to not be able to get rid of in Kakashi's eye.

Giving Gai an incredulous look, Kakashi shook his head and looked away.

"I challenge you, Gai." Kakashi said and Gai perked up, his shoulders tensing with excitement.

"Oh? What is the hot blooded challenge that we're going to compete in?" Gai asked, grinning. Kakashi turned to him with a lazy expression and Gai's fingertips numbed at the feeling in his chest. 

"Hm..." Kakashi made a show of thinking, then turned and looked at Gai who seemed to emanate excitement. "I challenge you... to... a sleeping contest. First one to wake up loses." Gai's shoulders deflated slightly. Sleeping? He hadn't done that since... Obito... The look of realization spread across Gai's face and was masked instantly with a look of determination.

"You may have won last time, but I promise you, Rival, I will win this one." With a thumbs up and a smile, Kakashi nodded and began to walk, Gai following close behind him. 

The night that followed, Gai slept soundly in Kakashi's bed. Kakashi watched Gai for a while, laying on his side, watching the way Gai would snore with a look of fondness. Gai wouldn't leave him. He never would. 

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered into the dark, Gai responded with a loud snore and Kakashi chuckled and closed his eyes.

***

Gai couldn't have known that Itachi would leave too. He couldn't have known Itachi would murder his whole clan and he couldn't have known that Kakashi would take that completely to heart. 

Kakashi fell deeper into the pit of sadness and this time, Gai really wasn't sure how to handle it. How was he supposed to rise him up when no matter who he set him up with, they would leave? Gai couldn't imagine leaving! He'd never leave Kakashi's side. Not that it was Obito's fault for dying, but Itachi didn't have to go AWOL and kill everyone. Kakashi was upset that he didn't notice the decline in Itachi's personality enough to know what the young Uchiha was planning. He said he should've gotten a clue when Shisui died, but he was so caught up in himself, he didn't see the fact that Itachi was spiraling down too. 

There was nothing to do to help Kakashi. Gai tried again and again to challenge him but it was like talking to a wall. Nothing phased him in the slightest and Gai grew more and more resigned each time Kakashi brushed him off. He just... needed Kakashi to be okay. If there was one thing Gai could do in his lifetime, it would be to help Kakashi in whatever way he needed to be helped in. 

Which is why, yet again, Gai turned to someone close to Kakashi for help.

"Me?" Tenzo's face turned red at even the idea. "You want me to take Kakashi-senpai out?"

"It can just be like a walk or something! You've seen him lately! He hadn't been the cool, hip Kakashi I know and love!"

"Why don't _you_ ask him out then, Gai?" Tenzo said, still flustered and Gai stared at him surprised. Gai? Take out Kakashi? The thought made his face turn red and he looked away, eyebrows pushed together.

"My most cool rival would not even consider taking me up on my challenges lately, let alone me asking him to go on a walk. It needs to be you! He seems to like you enough! Please, do me this favor!" Tenzo sighed and nodded, Gai grinned and watched Tenzo walk away, each step he took made Gai's heart pound even harder. 

He'd let Kakashi go again, if it meant he would be happy. He just hoped Tenzo could do it.

***

When Tenzo brought Kakashi out, it was a walk through the forest. Gai had a difficult time following them as closely as he did, but he was fast and managed to do fine in the end.

The sun was just along the west horizon and the multihued colors of the sky tinged the river they walked beside. The trees were large and imposing, shrouding most light from their bodies and Gai couldn't believe how perfect Kakashi looked in that moment as he stared at Tenzo. 

The years went by and Kakashi grew more handsome. It was strange to say that about someone with a mask on, sure, but Gai had seen Kakashi without it on several occasions and there was nothing he'd seen that was more beautiful than Kakashi's face. 

A sadness flickered across Kakashi's face while he looked away from Tenzo, Tenzo didn't catch it, Gai did. He was completely honed into Kakashi and his emotions. Nothing could get passed Gai's scrutiny when it came to his rival.

"So, senpai, was there something you wanted to do?" Tenzo asked and leaned himself against a tree. Kakashi's hands were in his pockets and he stared off into the distance, eyeing the foliage as it darkened with the setting sun. 

"I'm not exactly sure." Kakashi said finally and Tenzo chuckled, sliding down the tree and sitting cross-legged. Gripping his ankles, he looked up at Kakashi, who seemed to still be zoning in and out. "You're the one who invited me out. What are we doing?"

"I dunno, I just thought you needed some fresh air."

"Tenzo, I'm always outside." 

"Well... When... Have you stopped to smell the flowers, huh?" Tenzo leaned to his side and picked a handful of acacias and thrust them up to Kakashi. Perking an eyebrow, Kakashi leaned over and sniffed, wrinkling his nose and pulling away. "Sorry, forgot you had a sensitive nose."

"Who said I have a sensitive nose?" Kakashi asked and Tenzo smiled sweetly and Kakashi rolled his eye and sat down next to Tenzo under the tree.

"I'm just saying you need to smell the flowers-metaphorically-every once in a while." Tenzo said after a beat of silence and Kakashi sighed but didn't respond. "Everything will be okay, ya know?"

"You sure about that?" Kakashi responded bitterly and Tenzo frowned and both of them continued to look dead ahead at the sky. 

"No. But I have to cheer you up somehow." Tenzo said with a wry smile and Kakashi chuckled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "There we go."

"Thanks, Tenzo." Kakashi said softly and Tenzo nodded, leaning back against the tree trunk. 

They stayed there for a while and eventually Gai's legs began to fall asleep from the position he was in the tree. He watched them talk quietly and he heard the deep rumble of Kakashi's chuckle and he clenched the tree bark beneath him and smiled wistfully. He stood up and gave them one last glance and jumped off as quietly as he could. 

Thinking of Kakashi being at ease enough to laugh was something he always wanted but for whatever reason it left a bitter taste in his mouth thinking that he wouldn't be able to do it, but Gai could. 

Gai stopped jumping once he was a good distance away and jumped down from the tree feeling the jolt of shock run up his leg from the steep jump he landed and glanced behind him one last time before walking off. 

As the day came to a close, clouds covered the night sky and Gai stood outside and let the scattered rain storm dampen his clothing. He couldn't bring himself to go inside just yet.

"Hey Gai." Gai jerked up and looked over to see Kakashi. His hair was matted down with water. The droplets rolled off threads of his hair onto his face and shoulders. There was something about his expression that seemed more off than normal.

"Rival..." Gai stood up straighter, his height advantage more prominent as he walked closer to Kakashi and wrapped him in a hug. "Are you okay?" Kakashi nodded against the embrace and Gai noticed Kakashi didn't tense up at the contact. 

"As okay as I can be right now." Gai nodded and pulled Kakashi closer, feeling the rain fall harder and seep into his clothes. He shielded Kakashi as best as he could but Kakashi was still getting wet as the rain fell. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because, rival. I'm here for you. Always." Gai promised and Kakashi stared at him, the rain making it's way to splash across his exposed skin. 

"... I challenge you, eternal rival." Kakashi said tiredly. Gai smiled down at Kakashi's wet hair that drenched his head like a wet dog. 

"Yeah? Anything." Gai responded and Kakashi looked up at him.

"Sleeping competition." He said and Gai smiled.

"You always win those." He said with a chuckle and nodded. "Okay. First one up loses."

As the tradition continued, Kakashi was able to watch Gai sleep next to him so soundly. He wondered if Gai even know the reason he always won was because he went to sleep hours after Gai had. 

***

Kakashi lost Tenzo too. Not as dramatically as he'd lost Obito or Itachi. Tenzo was so deep undercover that he wasn't able to be around as much and him and Kakashi fell out of touch. 

Gai was there for Kakashi as his mind mourned the loss of a friend, but knew in his heart that it would be okay, because no matter who Kakashi lost, Gai would always be at his side. 

It wasn't before long that Gai was back at it again, trying to help find Kakashi someone to be with. 

This time, Iruka.

They both had known Iruka for years. He was only a few years younger than they were and he was kind. Sure, kind of a temper on him, but he was a good person, so much so that Gai trusted him with Kakashi's heart. Plus, he was a teacher and Gai hoped that meant he was safe enough for Kakashi. He couldn't handle loss anymore. He's lost so much already.

He cornered Iruka in a ramen shop one day. Iruka had taken Naruto out for a bowl. The kid was nice enough. Loud. Gai watched him with a mild sense of regret. The older generation knew much about Naruto and what he held inside him. He was thankful for Iruka. He seemed to be a good enough influence being Naruto's teacher and all. Naruto still got in trouble, but at least he had an older male to look up to. Gai was thankful for that. 

"Hey Iruka." Gai called out to him and Iruka looked over curiously but strode over to Gai anyway. "I was wondering, how do you feel about my rival, Kakashi?" Iruka's face turned red and he stammered at the question. That was good. That meant there was enough emotion for him to become flustered. 

"May I ask why you're asking me such a strange question?" Iruka asked after a second of composing himself.

"I feel as though you and my dear rival would make quite a pair." Gai winked and held his thumb up with a smile. "Perhaps you should ask him out sometime?"

"Are you... hitting on me... _for_ Kakashi?" He asked, surprised and Gai smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gai what are you doing?" Iruka asked in a defeated voice. He'd already spent all day with Naruto, he didn't need another hyperactive person draining him further.

"I just wanted to cheer up Kakashi and I know he likes you." Gai admitted and Iruka's cheeks tinged red.

"Wha-really?" Gai thought back to the moment he was referring to.

Him and Kakashi were talking and Iruka walked by. Kakashi waved and Gai was so shocked. Kakashi never went out of his way to wave first. It was surely an act of love! And if Kakashi was interested, he would do his best to get Iruka to notice his noble rival. 

***

Iruka brought Kakashi to the festival. It was to celebrate the new season and Kakashi seemed to be relatively into the whole ordeal. Gai felt like he couldn't be happier. He'd walked by them and pretended to be shocked to see them there and Iruka rolled his eyes with a small hint of a smile. 

For the rest of the evening, Gai found himself mentally nitpicking everything Iruka did for Kakashi. He grabbed Kakashi a drink? Well, Kakashi would've preferred a different one. He asked Kakashi to dance? Kakashi would've preferred to dance to a different song, he didn't like this one. 

It was like that all night. He couldn't get passed the irritation of Iruka handling Kakashi in a way that Gai would've done differently.

After a while, Gai stressed himself out enough to leave the festival and go home. He was just tired of watching Iruka make simple mistakes. Mistakes he knew that he wouldn't make. 

Just like clockwork, Kakashi found Gai after it was all said and done. Gai was sitting on a bench staring at the sky, he didn't realize Kakashi sat down. When Kakashi spoke, it startled Gai immensely. 

"Rival." He said quietly and Gai's attention snapped to his masked friend's. "I challenge you to a sleeping competition." 

Without speaking, Gai stood up and offered his hand. Kakashi took it and hoisted himself up from the bench and the two walked until they made it to Gai's apartment. 

Gai unlocked the door, they took off their shoes and walked through the room to the bedroom. Gai handed Kakashi a pair of pajamas and they both got changed and climbed into the bed.

"I'm gonna win this time." Gai assured and the room was filled with the soft chuckling of Kakashi.

"Sure you will." He teased.

And he didn't.

***

After a while, Kakashi lost Iruka too. There was a lot of tension when Kakashi was given Naruto as a genin and Iruka had his own feelings towards Naruto and it irritated him when Kakashi treated Naruto so aloofly. 

Even so, Kakashi didn't seem to mind. He'd went through so much and Gai wondered why the third Hokage even would allow Kakashi to look after a group of 11 year olds with his history of depression and PTSD.

In the end it turned out to be a good thing for Kakashi, and Gai was happy. He got to watch Kakashi grow as a person, a mentor to Sasuke, a parental figure for Naruto. Those kids looked up to him. They knew they were safe if Kakashi was around and it warmed Gai's heart so much he cried. 

He cried because no one deserved admiration as much as his rival. Kakashi was so amazing at so many things that he couldn't stand it. He loved Kakashi so much and upon that realization, he froze. 

He was in love with Kakashi. He always had been. It was so obvious to everyone else, but unfortunately, Gai was late to the party. He wasn't even sure of what to do anymore. He couldn't talk to Kakashi about this. 

So Gai stopped seeking Kakashi out as much. He still challenged him once in a while to keep up the facade, but he wasn't sure how he could even look at Kakashi with knowing that he was in love with the man and it took him much too long to realize. The part that hurt worse, was Kakashi seemed too busy with his kids that he didn't notice Gai was slipping away more and more. Or perhaps he did, and just didn't care.

***

Sasuke left.

That was the moment that Gai knew he needed to be there for Kakashi as he was before. Sasuke wasn't supposed to leave. Kakashi taught him everything. It wasn't fair for him to up and go. Gai was furious but he sought Kakashi out to see how his rival was coping. 

"Everyone leaves, Gai." Kakashi said and Gai wanted to argue with that. He wanted to say he didn't, but in a way, he did. And Gai felt awful. 

"Rival I challenge you to a most youthful sleeping competition." Gai said through the silence and Kakashi looked up at him, almost thankfully. It had been years since their last one, and Gai didn't think he needed it. But apparently he had and that made Gai happy.

So he brought Kakashi back to his apartment, and he thanked each star in the sky that Kakashi fell asleep first and he could take a moment to look at his rival, completely free of filters. The true nature of his rival.

But, he still lost.

***

It didn't make Gai very happy to learn the next time he would've had to sleep next to Kakashi would be because Naruto decided to leave too. It was only for training and he would be with Jiraiya but he was still leaving. Sakura was training with Tsunade now and Kakashi's kids all grew up and didn't need him anymore.

At least that's how it felt for Kakashi.

Kakashi wouldn't let anyone know that he actually felt envy for Gai in that moment. All three of his kids still stuck around Gai. Especially Gai's star pupil, Lee.

Gai and Kakashi actually laid in bed next to each other, neither of them tired enough to sleep. This didn't mean they weren't exhausted. Kakashi's body wanted to collapse. Gai was also fatigued but his mind just wouldn't turn off. They laid side by side until Gai started to ramble about nonsense and Kakashi laughed. And then it was like they were kids having a sleepover. Saying weird things into the dark room followed by laughter until both of them were knocked out.

This time when Gai woke up, he was holding a sleeping Kakashi close to his chest.

***

"The only thing that can defeat Madara, is taijutsu." The surprise on Gai's face was apparent, but in the end, the smirk overtook his expression. His time finally came. Head to head with the creator of the Fourth Shinobi War and he specialized in the only thing that could keep Madara down.

Only problem being that Gai already exerted quite a bit of chakra already. If he wanted to actually beat Madara without a doubt in his mind, he would've went into the fight completely new. Rested, chakra full, unfortunately, this was war and he had to take what he could get.

Kakashi wasn't happy about it and went to argue but Gai just grinned at him. 

"Don't worry about me, rival! You know I can do it!" 

Kakashi watched Gai leave and just felt so exhausted in that moment. He couldn't let Gai fight Madara alone, the moron would probably open all 8 gates!

Kakashi's eyes widened realizing that that is what Gai likely intended on doing. His heart ached. That was the last time he would see Gai alive and he wasn't prepared for it. His eyes teared up and he was frozen in place. All he wanted was for Gai to come back, alive. He needed Gai. Who would love him now? Through his entire life, everyone was in and out. Sure, they loved him, probably. But no one was constant. Gai was the only constant in his life and now he left to die and Kakashi was angry. He was hurt and he wanted to scream. 

But he couldn't and all he could do was watch pathetically as Gai opened all 8 gates, almost kill Madara, but didn't, and his light was fading fast.

Gai lost.

Kakashi was at Gai's side in an instant and Gai's body was still glowing with the bloody chakra vapor from opening all 8 gates. He looked up at Kakashi and coughed.

"Rival." Kakashi whispered. "I challenge you to a sleeping contest..." He said weakly.

"Oh, Kakashi..." Gai's laugh sounded pathetic. "I'm sorry, but I'll break your winning streak. I have a feeling I'll win this one." Kakashi nodded slowly, tears soaking his tattered mask. "Thank you for everything, rival. Eternal Rival." The red vapor was dimming and Kakashi's mind was fuzzy with panic on watching Gai die right in front of him. He couldn't do this again. There wasn't a damn thing he could do to fix this. He couldn't fix this!

Kakashi worked himself up into hyperventilating and he noticed a strong force of chakra behind him. It was familiar enough that he didn't get worried over it and when he turned, he saw Naruto. Naruto pressed his hand against Gai's forehead and Kakashi's and jumped off. 

Naruto gave him chakra? Would Gai be okay?

"Gai, please just stay with me. You can't leave me too. Everyone left. Everyone but you." Kakashi said quietly and the red faded completely. Gai's eyes slowly closed shut and Kakashi choked on a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

***

It was a while before Gai woke up, and true to his word, he finally beat Kakashi. Kakashi hadn't slept in days, aside from the brief lapses when his eyes shut to blink and he blacked out for a minute. When Gai woke up, Kakashi was right there and seeing Gai's curious black eyes look around the room made Kakashi feel lighter than any other time he had seen Gai before.

"Hey." Kakashi greeted and Gai looked over at Kakashi and his confused, tired expression morphed into a smile.

"Rival. Good morning." Kakashi laughed, it was likely in the late afternoon. "What happened?"

Explaining best he could to Gai what happened after the fight, Gai watched with curiosity. He was surprised to know Sasuke was back, even if he were being held at a detention center. But it seemed so many loose ends were tied up. Things that Gai didn't realize he was curious about.

Obito was Tobi. He brought back Madara for everything and there was more to the story that they knew. Same with Itachi. He didn't just kill his clan on a whim, he was forced to by the village, he was just keeping everyone safe. No one left Kakashi on purpose, not that Kakashi thought that. At least completely.

"You never left me though. Thank you." Kakashi said and gripped Gai's hand. "Everyone you set me up did, but not you." Gai floundered at that and he could see the smile under Kakashi's mask.

"You knew? When did you find out?" He asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it was a pattern after I kept being told 'Gai was worried about you'. But I knew you were behind it. I kept running into you after all." A wistful moment went by and Kakashi looked at Gai curiously. "You asked everyone else to take me out, but never asked yourself. Why?"

"Oh, Rival..." He laughed, his face tinged pink. "I'm not good enough for you." Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer honesty he put in his extremely wrong statement. "You deserve the world, Rival. I wanted to give it to you. But I'm not right for you. But I'm fine being what I am. Your rival, and my best friend."

"Why? Why do you think you can't make me happy?" Gai's heart thumped in his chest. It was a strange question and he loathed to think he was getting his hopes up for no reason. 

"I just don't... I just want you happy, and-"

"And look at all the effort you went through to do it. Again, why do you think you can't be the one to make me happy?" Gai furrowed his brow and looked down.

"Because I never made you happy, Kakashi. I tried."

"Gai... Just because I'm depressed doesn't mean you don't _make_ me happy. This has nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"

"I can't make you happy?" Kakashi sighed.

"No, you can't _make_ me be happy, Gai. But you can make me _feel_ happy. You always have. And there's no one else that has done that." 

"What are you saying to me rival?" Gai asked, the humor faded from his face, he looked at Kakashi as seriously as he could and Kakashi pulled down his mask, he didn't want anything in the way in that moment. 

Leaning over, Kakashi pressed the softest kiss against Gai's lips and pulled away, looking at Gai.

"That I love you too."

And then he smiled.

That _perfect_ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And Hailey, I love you <3


End file.
